Seasons
by xuperbia
Summary: "¡Y yo te amo, invierno! Yo te imagino viejo, yo te imagino sabio, con un divino cuerpo de mármol palpitante que arrastra como un manto regio el peso del Tiempo...Invierno, yo te amo y soy la primavera...Yo sonroso, tú nievas: tú porque todo sabes, yo porque todo sueño..." Lawless y Licht atraviesan las cuatro estaciones del año, un resumen practico de una historia de amor poco h


_La primavera dulce que me enseñara a amarte, la primavera misma que me ayudó a lograrte. -Alfonsina Storni_

El encantamiento inicial florecía tibio en tu pecho, ese que cautivaba tu atención y movía tus deseos de nuevas experiencias estaba latente cuando posaste tus ojos en él, cuando escuchaste la suave melodía que se deslizaba desde sus dedos a cada una de las teclas y tocaba un corazón que no latía pero cautivado estaba ante la osadía.

Lo deseabas, pero no como se deseaba a un amante o como si en el encuentro de sus miradas despertara el sentimiento que enajenaste al pasado cuando ella se marchó. Simplemente lo deseabas porque era divertido, porque parecía interesante.

* * *

 _Una golondrina no hace el verano, ni tampoco un buen día, de igual manera un día o una breve temporada de felicidad no hace a una persona completamente feliz. -Aristóteles_

Calor que se propaga por tu piel, calor que quema como las llamadas del infierno. Como lo habías dicho, un enemigo de Lichtan, es un enemigo tuyo. Completamente ridículo había sido, huyendo atemorizado de un pasado que no te permitía avanzar, nunca deseaste en general absolutamente nada, solo vivías encaprichado.

Pero ahora, deseabas gritar a los cuatro vientos que amabas a Ophelia, deseabas poder preguntarle a tu hermano las razones que se escondían detrás de su arrebatada decisión, pero sobretodo deseabas que aquel extravagante humano no muriese en aquel fétido lugar; porque eras Lawless de la avaricia y solo deseabas más y más de su tiempo.

* * *

 _Ahora el fuego del otoño quema lentamente por el bosque y día a día las hojas muertas caen y se funden. -William Allingham_

El dolor se propaga como el fuego por la pólvora, rápido e incandescente. Te creías inmortal, te sentías poderoso e inmune y aun así, las cosas no salían como tú lo deseabas. Comúnmente nunca lo hacían, notablemente morías.

En momentos trágicos es cuando recuerdas su sonrisa, aquella que había dirigido a tu forma animal y que destrozaste cuando te mostraste tal cual eras. Te aterra verla otra vez porque simplemente te sabes débil, como Old Child lo había dicho, a veces no controlas tus sentimientos y estos emergen destrozándote desde dentro hacia afuera.

Pero tenías más miedo de no verla nunca más, por ende entre la destrucción y el jinn abandonando tu cuerpo, lo buscas con vehemencia. Quieres que este te llame por tu nombre, quieres escuchar "Hyde" desde sus pequeños labios y responder a ello. Deseas, pero como todos tus deseos se marchitan, estos culminan mientras se cierra el telón.

* * *

 _¡Y yo te amo, invierno! Yo te imagino viejo, yo te imagino sabio, con un divino cuerpo de mármol palpitante que arrastra como un manto regio el peso del Tiempo...Invierno, yo te amo y soy la primavera...Yo sonroso, tú nievas: tú porque todo sabes, yo porque todo sueño... -Delmira Agustini._

Han pasado las décadas, has visto las flores nacer, crecer y marchitarse, has visto las estaciones del año pasar por tu ventana como si en un tren viajases. También lo viste crecer, convertirse en un hombre que no dejaba de deleitar al mundo con las dulces melodías que tocaba al piano. Le visto madurar y también le viste suavizarse contigo; quizás eran los años o simplemente, su entendimiento llegó a que tu no eras una amenaza, no eras un demonio y él no era un ángel.

Le viste rozar con la yema de sus dedos la muerte, un paro cardíaco, luego uno más que lo dejó completamente debilitado. Entraste en pánico, estuviste a punto de echarte a llorar pero él sobrevivió, a veces realmente crees que es un ángel con algún poder sobrenatural.

Pero esa era la desgracia de ser humano, oh pobre alma en desdicha, nacía para morir. Sostienes su mano con la fuerza suficiente como para romper sus frágiles dedos pero a él, no parece importarle a esas alturas. Sientes las tibias gotas de agua salina desliándose desde tus ojos para rozar tus mejillas y perderse en las sábanas blancas de su lecho, donde la vida poco a poco se esfumada de su cuerpo viejo y cansado.

Licht Jekylland Todoroki nunca quiso convertirse en tu sub-clase, nunca quiso degradarse a ser un ángel caído solo por ti y eso estaba bien. Fuiste feliz, lo deseaste, lo cuidaste a pesar de que todo lo que tocabas moría. Y aunque el sabor amargo de la muerte y la desgracia otra vez se cierne sobre ti, no te arrepientes de haberte consumido completamente por la llama del amor, del amor real y duradero, uno que perdurará por siempre en ti y que se regeneraría como las estaciones del año, como las flores al llegar la primavera.


End file.
